


Vita est dura interdum

by xtimx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, Cheating, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-07-11 02:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19917643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtimx/pseuds/xtimx
Summary: The story is about the life of Steve Rogers (33) and Natasha Romanov (17).Steve is going through hard times, and while trying to figure out his path he got a chance to get know Natasha.Natasha has a very unfortunate life and when things starting to get better a misterious men shows up, and mix everything up.





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Steve is an adult who is a known artist. Tony, Sharon, Thor, Loki and Bruce are somehow relatod to him.  
> Natasha is a highschool student. Her connections : Clint, Alexi, Ivan, Nick, Maria and Phil.  
> (you will find the relationships out in the story)
> 
> Hope you are going to like the story. :)

It was a beautiful Thursday morning in Manhattan. Steve just got up from his sleep and immediately went to his wardrobe, grabbed his running suit and went for a jog. He was thinking about his life, he has a beautiful woman as his fiance, the carrier he always dreamed about was there, the only problem he has got was that within a few months they are going to move to another city leaving everything behind.

Sharon, his fiance, received a promotion at her workplace, they have to move to Los Angeles. It actually wasn't a big issue for Steve that they have to move to L.A. because all of his friends from university are living there, the problem was that Sharon accepted the new job without asking about his opinion. The life he had built was there, the family, the gallery, his whole life, and now he has to start some of them from the beginning.

He loved running, it always helped clearing his head. He was about to start to head back home, when his phone started ringing.

"Hello! It's Steve"- he answered right away.

"Hey Capsicle, Tony speaking"- Tony Starks his best friend from university, a real pain in the ass, but he was always there when Steve needed somebody.

"Don't call me that! What's up?"

"I just got in town and was wondering if you are interested in a breakfast with me? I have some good news"

"I always up for food. The usual place?"

"Yes, you know that they have the best pie in town."

" I'll be there in 10, see you"- and without waiting for response he hung up and, started to jog to the diner. On the way he started thinking about what Tony meant about having good news. What kind of news? He had only told him about his moving to L.A. a week ago and Tony was so excited about it. The billionaire ( because Tony inheritid his fthers' money and propertys) called Thor Odinson, who was also rich and not to mention that Rogers and Odinson played at the same football team at the university and their team was unbeatable at the time, and of course Thor loved this sport so much and was so succesfull in it that he started playing it professionally and become one of the bests. Tony started making plans for the three of them just like old times. By the time he arrived to the diner he was way too nervous about the news Tony had.

"Hey Rogers, here. Come over here. I haven't seen you in ages" -Tony greeted him. 

"Good to see you too."- and with that they hug each other, when they were finished with the greeting they sat down and ordered two big pies.

"You know, Thor is very excited about your appearance in L.A." - Stark started the conversation.

"Yes, yes, he called me a few days ago and told me a lot about your parties and how I am going to enjoy it."- The Stark parties, everybody wanted to be part of this parties, beacuse they were insane. 

"I can't complain, some of them are pretty wide, but you know, they are the best." - Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what kind of news do you have? I'm a little scared about it."-he was nervous, and wanted to know as soon as possible. Tony just smirked.

"Come on."

"Take it easy nothing inappropriate, I kind of started to give up the hope that someday you are going to find a better a woman than Sharon"- Stark didn't like Sharon, she was spoiled and Tony always felt that she didn't love Steve back. She have never said to Steve the three word thing.

"Stop it, we talked about it..."

"I know"-Tony interrupted-"Sorry. Actually I want to help you."

"What do you mean?"- now he was extremely curious.

"I have a friend, Bruce Banner, you may have heard of him. He is a scientist and he is a teacher. He is working for my company sometimes, and we kind of become friends."- Tony was extremely excited.

"As interesting as it sounds, I don't get it"- Steve was confused.

"Just wait for it! So I talked with him about you and the little witch you are going to marry"-"TONY"-" and he said that the principal in his school now looking for a new art teacher, and I recommended you."

"What?"- that was a surprise for him.

"I know that you always wanted to help kids and this is the best grammar school in the country and I know that you would be the perfect candidate." 

" I'm speechless."

"They said that you have some time to think about it, but the school starts in 3 days, so I think you have to make this decision now. And personally I think it would be good for you, you will learn a lot of new things and maybe you will get some inspiraton and make some new arts or whatever you do."

"Tony that's wonderful, I mean it really is a dream come true, but am I really capable of this?"

" Are you kidding you are the best, literally the best. Take the job and if you don't like it, you can quit after 3 months."

"I have to talk to Sharon about this"

" Yeah, sure of course, she always ask your opinion and now you do the same"- Stark said sarcastically

" I am going to call you and thank you for this opportunity."

"Of course, I am your bff, my palne is going to take off tomorrow at 9.am. Make the decision and keep me company on the plane."- they finished with their pies and paid for the bill.

"Thanks again, keep in touch. Bye"-Steve said and started to walk to home.

"See you tomorrow old man"- shouted Tony after him. 


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to make the decision.  
> Meet Natasha Romanov.

The time Steve got home was already 1.pm. He was walking rather slowly and made big bypasses just to think about what Tony said. In one hand it was a big opportunity even for him, Marvel High School was really the best school in America and it would be a great contingency. It was true that he always wanted to teach and this job was the best. But on the other hand he had to leave tomorrow. They were in the middle of the wedding planning, but what he said was always ignored. He wanted a small wedding with friends and family, but Sharons' father owned Carter corp. and they invited lot of influential business man. In his eyes it seemed like that Sharon wanted this wedding just to make even more connections. He tried to talk about it but nobody cared. They planned the moving to mid November and it meant that he has to be away for 2 and half months from his fiance. It scared him a bit, but he wanted to do it.

Afternoon soon turned into evening, and all he did was thinking. It was 7.pm. when he heard the elevator ding. He got up from his couch and went to greet his love.

"Good evening, Love. You come early. Something happened?"- Steve give a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey honey. Yes, I have to go to Washington, my plane will take off at 11 today."- Sharon was frustrated.

"I have an idea what we could do 'til you have to leave"- he got behind Sharon and started kissing her neck.

"Not now, please. I have a lot of things to do."- she pushed Steve away and heade to their room.

"I make dinner, we have to talk about something"

"Okay, I will be ready in an hour."

Steve was disappointed, they haven't had sex for almost 7 days, and when they had sex Steve couldn't cum beacuse Sharon was always tired and after she came she usually fell asleep or she just didn't want to continue. Sometimes the erection faded but sometimes he had to get up and jerk himself off. It was sad and Steve was sad. He couldn't tell when was the last time he came because of sex.

He made steak for himself and chicken for Sharon. She was picky, the only food she ate was chicken and salad. Almost excatly one hour later they were sitting at their table and ate their delicious dinner. Steve was a very good cook and he can make any food and it is always tasty.

"Tony came to town, he had to handle some business issue, we meet up and talked a lot in the morning."-he said between bites.

"So that is why you weren't home when I left for work. I taught you training for the half marathon again."

"No, not this time."-they both laughed a little, but Sharon got some message and didn't pay to much attention after that.

"Tony said that I got a job offer at Marvel School."

"That is good, honey"- she said while she was typing.

"Yeah, but I have to leave tomorrow morning because school starts in 3 days."- Steve said it like it doesn't matter. She looked up from her phone right away, she didn't have any expressions on her face and he was a little scared what would she say. She looked at him for like ten seconds before she spoke up, but it felt like an eternity to him.

"While you there, can you find an apartment?"-and with that she went back to her phone. Steve was very surprised at her reaction.

"I thought you are not gonna like it, we are going to spend the next 2 months apart."

"I know, but I have a lot of things to do before L.A. and Tony called me and he said that this would be a great wedding present for you. As much as I don't like him he is right. You can teach, he said you always wanted to do this, and I gave my permission to him that you can do whatever you like I wont ask any question."

"What do you mean?"- he was now confused

"Oh come on, I mean that you can live a little and do whatever you want before marriage. But now I have to go If I want to catch my plane."

They got up from their seats and he lead her to the elevator.

"I am going to miss you Steven."- she said and give him a quick kiss.

"Me too, I love you"-he replied.

"See you soon, honey"-the elevator door closed and Steve stood there alone.

He went to his phone and called Tony instantly. They talked a little and agreed that they going to meet in the airport half an our earlier that the Stark private jet is due. He went to his room and packed a lot of stuff. When he was finished there were four suitcases next to the door. He went to take a shower and go to sleep with a very big smile on his face, that is going to be awesome h taught.

Next morning came really fast. Steve got up, get dressed, ate his breakfast and called a cab. He was at the airport in no time and Tony waited for him as they discussed. They were at the plane when they started a real conversation.

"So I talked to Sharon and this is going to be the best bachelor party ever. I made some reservations tonight."- Tony said out of nowhere

"I am not going to cheat on my fiance and this is a not a two month long bachelor party!"- that was his immediate response.

"She gave you her permission, what else do you want? Thor, Loki and Scott are going to be there. I don't want to hear another word until we land"- that was the end of the conversation because you can't argue with Antony Stark not when you have to take a 5 hours long trip.

\-------

"Wake up, now Natasha. We have things to do."

"Leave me alone, I am tired."- she murmured under her pillows.

"Get up or else I am going to tell Phil what are you doing at night. We only have two days left from summer and I dont want to spend it in your room while you are sleeping."-Clint Barton, her best friend. They were friends like always and they knew everything what the other does.

Natasha immadiately opened her eyes and started to get up.

"You wouldn't do that, right?"- she was scared because Clint was the only person that knew about her nighttime job. She was a stripper in the worse part of the town. She was only 17 but they didn't asked about her age and she didn't say. She needed the money to pay for her stepfather. She was in desperate situation. She came to the country when she was only three, her stepfather went to jail because he beat her and her mother, her mother died when she was 13, she was left in the streets. Clint take care of her but she can't move in because his family wasn't any better. His mother left him a long time ago and his father was an alcoholic. They a lived in an apartment, they only had one room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Clint slept on the couch and his father slept on a matress. One time she didn't attend school and a man found her on the street and took her to the hospital. She had pneunomia. Phil Coulson took her under her wings, he was a school counselor in Marvel High. He got Natasha attend that school and paid for her ballett classes and he put a roof over her head. Through out the years Natasha get to trust him. But when his stepfather got out from jail he threatened her that he is going to hurt those people that Natasha loves. She didn't have any choice, she needed the money beacuse she was scared. It went for almost a year and ntohing bad happened. She is beautiful, her green eyes and red hair, she does ballet since she moved to the states, she has an extemely sexy body and you have to be blind and stupid not to employ a beauty like she is.

"Of course I wouldn't, but you got up and that is progress"- he smirked and he earned a hard punch from Natasha.

"Maybe we can go out tonight, have fun"- Clint suggested 

"I would love to, but Alexi said that a bachelor party coming tonight and I have to be there and because the guy who pays want somebody who is young and beautiful"-she said it proudly

"And yet he asked for you"- Clint was laughing so hard on his own joke that tears started coming from his eyes. Natasha stood there seriously but she started laughing too.

"We can go to the cinema if you are up to."- she offered 

"Yeah that is good too. We tell Phil that we are going to spend the evening together?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Just making sure"-he smiled nicely.

Natasha got dressed and talked with Phil about 'going out with Clint' and sleep at his place too. He was very nice and let Natasha be with his bestfriend, he said if anything comes up just call him. They said their good byes and headed out with Clint. They had a very enjoyable day, the film was quite good, they had lunch at the mall and when the time came Clint dropped her off at the strip club.

"If anybody wants to do something that you don't just call me and i will be here in minute."-he said and drove away before she can reply.

She walked to the club, it was almost empty.

"Hey Nat, boss wants to talk to you right now."- some security told her. It is never a good sign when the boss wants to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your opinion in the comment section please :)


	3. Here we go

It was Friday afternoon in Los Angeles when their plane landed. Steve slept like 3 hours and he was very relaxed after they land, he started to get excited about the night. Finally he can meet all of his close friends from University. He knew that Scott become a father a few years ago but he couldn't go to the Christening because Sharon was busy and he had to finish his paintings on time. Thor broke up with his long-term girlfriend because they didn't have enough time for each other, he was single for a while, but girls always threw themselves to him and sometimes, occasionally he take advangate on that, nothing unlawful just some onenightstands. 

"Stay at my apartment, we talked about it. You will get a whole floor to yourself."-Tony tried to convince Steve.

"No way, I knew you, you little duchbag, you have cameras everywhere and you always try to get me drunk. No, I am going to stay in a Hotel. Safe and sound."

"You are no fun."

Tony and his driver took Steve to a very fancy hotel. They talked about their evening, but Stark didn't say a thing about their programm.

"So we are gonna pick you up at 8.pm. Be ready, and get yourself together, you look like a 90 year old man."

"Very funny, I will see what I can do."

When he reached his room, he was satisfied. The room was huge, it was rather like a flat. It had beautiful enormous windows with a view to the city, he was on the top floor so it was spectacular. The room had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge walk-in closet, giant living room with a balcony and jacuzzi, dining room and a kitchen which was well-equipped. He hopped down to the couch because he had a few hours before the party. He drank a glass of whiskey. He couldn't drink it often 'cause his girlfriend didn't like smell and the taste of it.

He went for a qiuck shower and fixed his look. Steve wore an expensive blue buttoned shirt and black trousers with black shoes. He was a very good looking man. His ocean blue eyes and his blond locks took every woman off her feet. He was muscular but not the type whose muscels were just for show, no,he was strong and tall. Every women dream, but he was only interested in one girl. He knew he couldn't stay too long, becasue he is about to meet his new boss on Saturday for a lunch. By the time he was done, it was already 7:51, so he grabbed his phone and wallet and went down to meet his friend.

" I told you can look good, you just have to try. Now get your ass in the car, we are going to be late."

"I don't even know where are we going."- he said it when got in the car.-" Give me some clues".

" Well, it is the best party place you can imagine, there are pretty dancers and good drinks. We are going to meet Thor and Scott there."

" I hope its nothing illegal."- he said laughing.

" The only thing I can say that a very few people know about this place, I mean people who are not rich enough can't do what we will"-smirked

"What do you mean?"- Rogers was afraid, because Tony always came up with shit plans and sometimes he ended up in jail. He didn't want to go to jail in the first day or any other day.

"You will have to wait and see but I can guarantee that you are going to like it."

Tony said that the ride to the club will be 45 minutes. They talked and drink a little.

When they arrived Thor and Scott was already there.

"Hey Steven!"- greeted Thor when Steve got out from the vehicle and give him a welcoming hug.

"Hey Buddy!"- Scott did the same.

"Good to see you boys!"

" When you are finished with love confess we can get going."

They started walking to an alley where were lot of people in a cue.

"Is this a strip club?"- asked Steve when he saw the sign. He was a little angry, everybody knew he has a fiance and yet they took him to strip club.

"Take it easy. They are the best."- they dragged Steve inside. They didn't have to wait in a cue, come on Tony Stark was with them and he called the owner a day ago that he is about to come.

\-------

Gabriel the security guard, who informed her about the upcomig conversation lead her to his boss office. It was a huge bar with lots of dance poles and way there seemed everlasting. Natasha felt the guy who kept her company was staring at her ass but what can she do? Nothing. He can't touch, because that is a very strickt rule. No touching or else, you are not just fired but probably the others are going to beat you pretty hard. 

They arrived at the office and she knocked on the door.

"Come in."- came a raw voice from inside. Natasha went to the room and take a seat as his boss had some paperwork to do.

" I wanted to talk to you about something."-Alexi started the conversation when he was finished. She was extremely nervous 'cus she needed money and she can't be fired. Alexi was a well-built, quite tall , young Russian man. He gave the job to Natasha. She heard about these kind of conversations, either you got fired or he ask you something you can't refuse. Everybody knew that if you pay Alexi enough money you can do barely everything. That was the other reason sha was afraid.

"As I informed you earlier, today we are gonna give place to a bachelor party. The guy who pays for it is kind of rich and he asked me If i can provide him a beautiful, young natural girl, 'cause the groom is kind of into the natural beauty thing. He some kind of artist or whatever."

"And?"

"The guy sometimes comes here, he saw you one time. I recommended you and he was happy because he rememberd. Now he paid 3000 dollars and I am going to give you 1500$ if you do me one little thing..."

"What is it?"-that much money would be enough for a month. The school starts within a few days and she can't work every night but she has to pay to Ivan. She needs to concentrate to her studies if she wants to be successful and she didn't want to spend her whole life in a strip club with gross, horny men.

"He wants his friend to let go and you are going to help him. He needs a release in every way. I want you to let him touch you if he wants, I want you to suck him off if that what he wants, I want you to let him fuck you if that what he wants."-Natasha was shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"Or you don't do it, but If you decide that way, I am going to fire you right away I am going to make sure that everybody going to know about your work and nobody in the town would hire you for any job, and you know I am capalbe of it."- he said with a big smile on his face. You can't refuse 'cus he will destroy your life.

"But if I don't want to let him touch me?"

"Sweetheart, I don't care what you want, I care about my customers because you know, customers comes first."

"But..."-he cut her off-"No buts, if you continue to waste my time I am gonna give you only 1000$. Last chance."

"I don't really have another choice."

"That's my girl. So they are going to arrive at around 9.pm. and you are going to go one of the private booths at 10.am. you are going to be with him until he leaves. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You are going to be very good, don't worry. Now you can leave, you dont have to go the stage today, I want you to save your energy later"-he winked.

Nat got up and started to get going when Alexi spoke up.

"Wait a moment, I dont think you have one with you, so take it as present from me."- he threw a package of condoms to her.

Natasha left his office and went to her dressing room. When she closed a the door she started crying, she still had 2 hours before she have to go out and sell herself to some man who wants a quick fuck. Natasha was desperate, she didn't know what will happen, she didn't know what to do. She never had sex before, for gods sake, she only kissed a few times and most of it was just a quick kiss. She needed to get herself together, maybe the guy is going to be so wasted that he is gonna fell asleep before anything can happen. But thats not to so probable. She sat on the floor and cried for an hour. The only thing she was capable of think was when his stepfather touched her. She was at home, doing her homework at her room. Her mother was working and only Ivan was home. He came to her room and sit down next to Natasha. He sat there for a while, helped her with the homework. When they were finished Natasha lay back on her bed because she was exhausted. Ivan came closer, and started caress her arm and her belly. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to get some water. Ivan went after her and got behind, he grabbed her breasts and ass. He laid her on the kitchen counter, it didn't matter how mush she fights back she didn't achieve anything. He forced himself on her, he dragged her jeans off and the moment he started to grab her naked lower half her mother came home. She saw that her only child was crying and begging to stop, she immediately started to hit him with everything she had and told her daughter to go to her room. It wasn't a sad night because of the touching it was sad because Ivan beat her mother up so much that she died. The neighbours heard yelling and called the cops. By the time she finished with her makeup and dressing up she needed to get going to the private room. She grabbed the condoms and headed out.

"Get yourself together, you had worse, it is just a one time thing, maybe something good comes out of it."- she tried to calm down herself.


	4. Night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention this earlier but I kinda want to make Steve a little dark, not too dark,I just don't really like the puppy Steve who always does what the people around him require.

When they reached the inside of the club, Steve was taken aback. The place was huge, there were women on every dancing pole, the lights were crazy. He also saw lots of men and they watched the girls so much that he swear some of them even had drool marks on their shirts. Steve was amazed, a woman came closer and lead them to a more private part. 

"Where are we going?"- Steve asked because he was confused.

"I called them yesterday and told them to put together a show for us, so we are going to a private hall. This is start of your stag party, aaaand later on, I'm going to give you another little gift."-answered Tony.

Steve didn't wanted this, he don't want to cheat on his fiance. As he looked around he saw that these girls were all gorgeous but none of them was his type. He liked girls who are natural, nothing unreal, no plastic. He was a simple guy with simple expectations. And because the work he does, he sees a lot of women naked and paint them, and as for now none of them took him off guard. While Tony ordered drinks for them, Steve realised that this a strip club and strippers work here not hookers. He calmed down a bit at this thought and decided that he is going to make the most of it. Within a few months he is going to become a husband, it was time for him to enjoy his life a little. But one thing still bothered him:

"I don't get it why you agreed on this Scott, you have a wife waiting for you at home."

"Actually we've never got married, we wanted but after she gave birth we didn't have time. Later on things started going south, long story short I fighting for my daughter custody at the moment, but please let's not talk about it right now. We should just enjoy the show."-Steve got it. It was hard for Scott and he didn't want to push it. 

When everybody got their drink and they were seated comfortably Tony spoke up.

"I am going to pay for everything tonight, don't hold yourself back. This is going to be the best night of our lives."-they clinked glasses.- "And let the show begin."- shouted.

There were four dance poles, each one in front of one guy, dancers started to come out and they danced like pros. The music was loud, the room was dark, only the girls were in spotlight. Tony ordered lots of drinks and they drunk most of it. They were having fun. Steve couldn't remember when was the last he enjoyed himself that much. Mainly because he drank almost a bottle of whiskey he let one girl dance at his lap, the girl said ' Everything for the eyes, nothing for the hands.' He knew the rules, when he was younger Tony often took him to strip clubs. He put some cash at her panties when she walked away. The other guys were surprised how Steve let go of his boundaries, but they were happy about it. They were at the club for some time now when Tony whispered something to the others and asked Steve to follow him somewhere. He got up and started to walk away with his best friend.

"Where are we going?"- he asked a little tipsy.

Now they were walking in a silent corridor, the security let them in, of course they heard the music but it was a more silent section. When Tony stopped it was obvious that they arrived, but he just didn't know where.

" Don't freak out, but I paid for a very private show for you, she is a wonderful girl and you are going to like her instantly."- he got closer and whispered to his ear- " In this section of the club you are allowed to touch and everything."- it took some time to Steve to realize what just happened, but by the time he could have responded Tony pushed him inside and locked the door. He walked around the room and found a note on the dancing table. 'Take a seat and Enjoy yourself, it's on me. You have 3 hours with her. xoxo -Tony'. Steve didn't know what to do, he realized that Tony paid somebody to have sex with him, but he didn't want to. There was no way out, so he decided to tell the girl, who is going to come in this room that he didn't want anything. He knew Tony would be disappointed but he didn't care, maybe he is going to watch her dance just like the other one did, let her finsih and than say his thank yous and leave. He was confident, he wasn't the kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend.

\-------

She wore a very revealing, short, sexy and tight leader dress. The upper part was tight, but the skirt part wasn't. She had to wear a black mask because that was the rule in the private section. It was perfect for the occasion. She was standing at the door, it was 10.02, the guy in front of the door, told her that she was hired for 3 hours and she couldn't come out earlier, but if it takes longer the guy has to pay more. It was time , she had go inside. She gathered all her remainig power and opened the door. When she got in she was surprised, she was expecting some middle age, disgusting guy, but this man was the complete opposite. She put the condoms down to the table next to the door and went to stage and started dancing. 

Steve saw the door opening and get a little a nervous. When she come inside he was shocked. He never saw anyone who was this beautiful in his entire life. She was average height, beautiful long legs, pertfect breast, amazing ass and best shade of red hair he can imagine. He couldn't say a world, he saw that she put something on the desk, but who cares. She got up on the stage and started dancing. If he taught that the others danced good, this woman was the best, she danced on the pole like she was made for it, he couldn't take his eyes of off her. All he could think about was how much he want to paint this beauty.

Natasha knew what kind of impact she had had on men, but this guy looked at her like she was a goddess. She was dancing for a good 30 minutes when she decided that she has to do something, concentrate on the work. She got off the stage started dancing in his lap. He just sat there and watched her and she was satisfied with that.

Steve didn't know what to do, he looked her up and she was even more beautiful closer. He took her waist in his hands gently and she immadiately looked at him and Steve was breathless. She has this light emerlad green eyes which he never knew that existed in real life. She stopped her movement, she didn't know what to do, that was her first time.

"Hi."-Steve said softly.

"Hi."-she replied

"Wha..What's your name?"-it was an off limit question but he had to know. They never take their eyes off of each other.

"You know that I can't say my name, unless you say yours."

"It's Steve."

"Natasha"

"That's a pretty nice name."

She broke the eye contact and continued with the dance. He felt that everything he imagined would happen was just not going to happen, he never felt this way and he knew that he has to do something about it. So when she started dancing again he took the opportunity to touch his butt. 

Natasha shieverd at his touch at firts, but he didn't push it further and if she had to admit it, it felt good. His warm, big hands, she never felt like that before.

"How many times did you did that?"- he asked out of nowhere

"You thinking about the lap dance? Because I have to inform you that only a few guy was lucky enough."- she said in a seductive voice and she didn't lie. She can count on her two hands how many times it happened, but she knew that's not what he meant.

Steve laughed a little- " No, that's not what I meant."

"It doesn't matter how much, the only thing that matters that I am yours for toinght."-she said quickly, 'cus she didn't want to get into the details.

Steve was surprised by his next movements, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Their faces were inches away and Steve kissed her. 

Natasha didn't know what or how that happened, the only thing she knew that he was a very good kisser and she enjoyed it very much. Steve parted her lips and used his tongue to explore her mouth. Natasha accepted it willingly, and when he touched her ass a little harder than before Natasha moaned into his mouth. Apparently they needed air so Steve have to broke the kiss, they panted heavily. Natasha was still sitting in his lap and she started to feel how excited Steve got. But before she can say anything Steve kissed her again. They were kissing like horny teenagers when Steve lifted her off of his lap and laid her on the couch. She couldn't think, not when this handsome guy was kissing her this amazingly.


	5. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, don't worry it won't be as slow as it now, i just want to build up the story properly.  
> I also wanted to thank you for your comments, it means a lot to me, so Thanks guys.

Her mouth felt like heaven, he didn't know how long they were kissing, but he didn't wanted to stop. He was thinking about that he never met somebody who kissed as good as she is. Not even Sharon. His fiance. Wait. His Fiance. Steve instantly pulled away and got off the girl. 'No, that can't happen. I love her.' he kept repeating it in his mind. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"- he heard the worry in her voice as she asked it very gently.

"No, it's not you. It's just... argh.. You are perfect, god you are more than perfect and it felt good, but I have a fiance and I just don't know." - Natasha smiled on his response. He did seems like a nice guy. But she also noticed that he wasn't sure about his girlfriend, firstly because if she really means so much to him why did he kissed her? And secondly, she just couldn't find the love in his eyes. Not the kind of love which Phil and his wife share. It was just a divination.

" We won't do anything you are not comfortable with."- she tried to calm him down, she said what was in the crisis book. It was a book which helped the strippers to make it easier for them to cope with the guests. This was a very common problem, but Natasha knew that something else bothers him. She knew he wanted to have sex with her and she was a little happy about the fact that he was unsure, but it still felt strange that somehow she undertstand the guy. She undertstand the uncertainty and the fear he held, and she wanted to help.

"But your friend already paid a lot of money, and we can't get out of here before 1.am. so I'll help you with that"- She pointed to the erection in his pants- " and then you go home and figure out what you want from your bride, deal?"- she offered.

Natasha knew if this Steve guy goes out with the erection he has, the security will inform Alexi and she will probably get a punishment which wouldn't come handy right now, so she offered something she can deal with. Her co-workers often talked about their experiencis, therefore she knew a few things, but it still scared her.

Steve thought about the deal she mentioned. He saw that Natasha was scared and he knew if she doesn't do what the boss requires means no good to her. He also knew that he needed some release and they still had less than an hour, but his fiance. What would Sharon think? Screw her, he deserves this, he always there for her but somehow it never works in the opposite direction.

"Deal."

Natasha got in his lap and this time she was the one who started the kiss. It was slow and gentle. When Natasha knew that he was ready to go she reached down to his pants. She got a hold on his dick through the material and he gasped. It felt so good to him, it was so long that somebody did touched him like that. Sharon never used her mouth or hands on Steve, she didn't like it and he understand but sometimes it would have been nice. Natasha pulled the zipper down and he helped her pull off his underwear and pants. They didn't broke the kiss during the process but when she took his rock hard member in her hands he ran out of air. He stared into her eyes as she moved her hand on his penis. He looked down and his cock was leaking with precum, her tiny hand wrapped around his big, thick cock, he moaned when Natasha started to speed up her movements. He closed his eyes, her palm wrapped around his meat, he slowly fell into the rhythm of his foreskin being pulled back and forth. He was trying so hard not to thrust into Natasha's hand to cum. He panted heavily and leaned against her shoulder. Her hands were numb and she thought that she has to use her mouth.

"Ahh, God, don't stop....don't... I am going to cum.. Natasha."- her name sounded so good from his mouth. He didn't want to cum yet, but he really didn't have a choice. And soon, the pleasure took over, he felt like he is in heaven. Steve went still and come so hard that both of their chins and chest and legs were covered in cum. He stopped panting, his heart rate slowing and he opened his eyes and kissed her with everything he had. It was the best kiss she ever recieved.

Natasha got off him lap and brought some tissues and started to clean him first. Steve was glad that she brought the tissues because it would leave stain on his black pants and while she cleaned him, he started to clean her.

"Don't worry about it, I am going to take a shower. It happens sometimes." - she lied. She tried to sound experienced, because she didn't know how much he enjoyed it, but by the look on his face he was satisfied.

"Yeah. Um thanks for everything."- he was out of words right now and didn't know what was the right thing to say - "But my time is up and I don't want to hold you up." She didn't know either what to do so she kissed him on the cheek and say goodbye. He went out on the front door and she went out on the other which lead to the showers. She got out from her clothes and took a shower. When she finished she went to her room, to her biggest surprise her boss left a note on her mirror to go to his office before she leaves. 'What again?' she thought.

Steve left the club without telling any of his friends. He took a cab back to his hotel. Steve knew he was a little drunk but the thing that surprised him the most was that he didn't regret anything. He wanted to get to know this girl. Not just because he wanted to do it again but she seemed so young, not older than 18 years old. He wanted to know what lead her to become a stripper. He knew that nobody hired girls underage because that's illegal and if the police catches you you have to go to prison for long. He also knew that he can't ask around in the club because they would think that he is some stalker and they probably ban him from the bar. It seemd like an impossible task, the only thing he knew was her first name (if it was real). He didn't know her full name, how she lookes because she wore a mask but he knew that he couldn't forget those gorgeus eyes. But right now he has to sleep and concentrate on the meeting with Fury.

"My little Natasha, how are you?"-Ivan spoke up when he saw her in his office.

"Fine."- What does he expect?

"How was it?"

She hesitated-" Good, I guess."

" I know that this was the first time you did something naughty so I am going to reassure you that the security guard told me that the guy seemed satisfied, you don't have to worry, you were good. But I kinda want to know what happened."

" Well I don't want to share it."

"Somebody is a little bitchy tonight, but I don't push it exceptionally. Here is your earning." - he handed her an envelope with 1500$ in it.

"Thanks.

"So what now? I know you are still studying so I assume you won't take too much shifts on weekdays."- she was surprised at his statemant because she never mentioned it before.

" I was hoping that you would let me work on weekends and maybe Mondays and Fridays. And if it's not a problem I want to take the next month off."- she hoped the best as she was speaking

"You only been here for 11 eleven months"-he paused-" but you are already everyone's favourite, so I am going to let you take the month off. And I don't care which days you work, you know the rules : You have to let the club know at least two days in advance if you don't come regulalry and you have to work at least 50 hours/ month."

" Thanks Alexi. I think I get going, the sun is already started to come up."

" Bye, sweetheart." - when he spoke a strange feeling always caught her.

"Bye."

When she arrived home it was already 3.30.am. She sneaked into her room very carefully not to wake up her adopted parents. The whole way to home was weird, she was happy because she had the money for the month and some for the next month because Ivan asked only 1200$. But on the other hand she felt shame. 'How I got so deep' it was mumbling in her head. Yeah sure she enjoyed the kiss and the other things weren't so awful and even Steve was nice, but the things that happened was suppose to happen with somebody she cared for maybe with a boyfriend. She felt awful because of it, but she pushed the thoughts aside 'cus that was the 3rd night in a row that she worked and she needed some sleep.

\-------

_(next day)_

Saturday was always a good day, but not for Steve at least not now. It was already 11.am. and he heard his phone ringing for the thousand time when he decided to pick up.

"What?"- he was frustrated and sleepy. It was late when he got home and he had jet lag and he drank a lot last night.

"Rogers, do you have any idea how worried we were? We called you like a thousand times. You just left the club without a word, we thought you died or somebody kidnapped you."- Tony was extremley angry and worried.

" I am home and alive."-was his only response.

"Fine, whatever. I have to go to London for a business trip, I am going to come back in a week. And oh Rogers, I heard that you had a good night."

"Bye Stark."- he ended the call. He didn't have time for Tony's bullshit and he had to get himself together for the meeting. They arranged it to a cafe at 12.30. He pushed aside his hangover and got up. A quick shower, a quick breakfast and a quick check where the cafe is and he was on his way.

" Mr.Rogers. Pleasure finally meeting you, Stark told me a lot about you."

"Sir. I hope only good, and the pleasure is mine"- they shook hands and sat down.

"Just call me Nick or Fury just as everony else does."- Fury was a tall, bald serious person. His presence caused discipline. Steve liked him instantly and the feeling was mutual.

"Alright, Nick."

" I go staright to the point. We are glad that you accepted the job offer, it's always good to have a talented artist as a co-worker, but there are things you need to know before we sign any contract."

"Okay, I am listening."

"I know that, you have your own gallery and you have to concentrate on your job too, but being a teacher is not a part time job despite you are going to work part time as we discussed. The former art teacher died due to some serious illness and the students loved her. The thing I try to say is that you have to participate in the school life. You have to go to class trips and to school celebrations. The senior year is going to Seattle for a class trip on the 2nd week of school and we wanted you to go with them, if it is okay?"

Actually Steve was happy, he always wanted to do these things. He could meet new perspectives every day and pupils can teach him a lot.

" I don't have problamy with any of that, I like to meet new people and explore the school life, I want to be a useful membre in this school."

"Glad to hear that. You have any questions?"

"In fact I have a few. How old are the students I am going to teach and how many days or hours do I need to teach?"

"Well we have art as a subejct only in the junior and senior year and you have to teach them not just only how to make arts but art history. The students are between the age of 16 to 19. On Mondays and Tuesdays you have to be in school in the morning, usually you can leave at 12.am. On Wednesdays and Thurdays in the afternoon, from 1.pm. to 4.pm. And Friday is a full day."

" I can work with that."- he smiled- "Do we have to discuss anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. Welcome on board Steve, good luck."

" Thank you"- they signed the contract and they started to get going.

" See you on Monday."- both of them said at the same time.

The rest of Saturday and the whole Sunday passed quickly for Steve. He thought about how amazing this job would be, his other dream beside becoming an artist is finally becoming reality. But the other thing he was focused on was Natasha, he decided that he is going to find her whatever it takes. He went to sleep early on Sunday 'cus he wanted to be fresh on his first day at school.


	6. Surprise surprise

Natasha didn't have problam with school, well she not necessary loved it, but definitely not hated it. She was almost the best student in their class. She had hopes and dreams and she did what she needed to. She was talented, smart and diligent. Her dream was to go to NYU, and she did everything to succeed. When she first went to Marvel she was scared because she was alone, soon she made friends. Maria Hill and Carol Denvers are her best girlfriends, they have a lot in common. After the first year, Clint got admitted with a scholarship due to his amazing archery skills, he won every competition he attended. They weren't the most popular studnets, but they were not bullied. So when Natasha woke up on Monday morning she hadn't got any clue that this year, her final year is going to be something she never expected.

Her weekend was rather boring. Saturday was a complete blur, she was sleeping the whole day, her parents were scared because she usually slept like 5 or 6 hours. On Sunday she and Clint met, she didn't tell him about Steve. In the evening Phil and May ( Phil's wife) made dinner.

"Honey, dinner is ready."-May told her.

"Coming."

When they were all seated May served the dinner, they ate in comfortable silence , until Phil spoke up.

"So Fury hired a new art teacher, some guy from Manhattan, he is quite famous there, but i don't know his name."

"Well I hope he is going be to at least as good as Ms. Hela was. I took art up in elevated hours, 'cus I need every class to get me somewhere."

"Don't worry Nat, Fury knows what's he doing."- May tried to confirm what Phil said. But it didn't help. Since Ms. Hela died, Natasha was desperate. She had good connection with the university, she often helped Natasha after class. And as she was gone she was afraid that the new teacher wouldn't want to help her.

The conversation doesn't lasted longer, everybody needed the sleep to refresh themselves for school.

\-------

_(Monday)_

On Monday morning Steve was fresh like a new born baby. He did his morning routine as every day. He was a little nervous about his colleagues and students, but nothing unbearable. He went to his brand new car, what he got from Tony as a gift, when he announced his moving. The car was amazing, a beautiful white Audi A6 with darkened back windows and with all the extras. The school has a private underground garage just for the teachers and a public parking lot for the students. When Steve arrived to the school half an our earlier to meet his fellow workers and to rearrange his classrom he was amazed by the size of the building. 

Fury gave a little a toast to the teachers, where he introduced Steve to the others. He met with the science teacher: Bruce Banner, he heard about him because he is Tony's friend, the PE teacher: Sam Wilson, Dr Erik Selvig: History, Wanda Maximoff: Music, Brock Rumlow: Deutsch and Spansih teacher and Melinda May as matemathics teacher etc. Everybody was nice and they all greeted him with a hug or handshake. Steve liked them all but Rumlow wasn't as symphatetic as the others. He met with the school counselor who was exceedingly nice and caring. He told Steve that his daughter is studying in this school but their conversation was cut short when the bell rang, they get their things together and went to their classrooms. Steve was left alone in the teachers' room as he hasn't get his own class. On the first day in the first class every form-master greets their class and then starts the school. His first lesson was with the junior class and then 2 classes with the seniors. _  
_

\-------

Natasha woke up at 7.am. She had an hour to get ready. Clin usually takes her to school, because it's more fun to go with him than with her parents. While she was getting ready she tought about the club, what if she meets with the guy accidentaly or what if somebody finds out what's she doing. It would be a complete disaster, the only thing she hoped for was, she wore a mask, there is no way that anybody would recognize her without the mask. When she was ready, she went to have breakfast. She wore tight jeans with a plain black t-shirt. Phil offered her a ride but they had to get there earlier so Natasha refused. She waited for Clint to honk 'cus that meant he is here for her. He was on time as always.

"Are you ready for our final year?"- he asked when Nat got in the car.

"Nothing can stop me."

In the car they had a nice chat about the weather. When they arrived Clint parked the car and they went to the building. Their classroom was on the 3rd floor, Clint hated the stairs but the elevator was for the teachers. Their form-master was also the principal. They liked Fury he was strict and nice. He always was there for them.

"Hey Nat, hey Clint!"- Carol and Maria greeted them.

"Hey Girls."- they both replied.

The four of them always sat together if it was allowed. Until the class started they talked about what they were doing in the summer. Carol went home to Finnland to spend her time there. Maria went to Nigeria to do volunteer work. She told them a lot of interesting stories about Africa, and about what happened with her there, but the bell interrupted her and Fury came in time as always.

"Good morning senior class, I hope you had a great summer and rest a lot, because this year is going to be hard like hell."- They loved his sincerity but sometimes he didn't recognize how frightening he is.

He spoke about the next year ,what is gonna happen and about what to expect. He talked about the new art teacher from Manhattan but didn't tell his name because that is a surprise. The school trip to Seattle and which teachers is going to go with them, of course he is going to go, but Sam Wilson, Melinda May and the new teacher are traveling with them. The class ended in no time and they headed to math which was boring, but they all have to concentrate or else the next time they go to Natashas' home, May is going to give a lecture about how they going to become homeless if they dont't study math.

Time passed slowly, but when the class ended they went to the art wing. They were surprised because the class room seemed strange. Ms. Hela liked it higgledy-piggledy, but the new teacher arranged the tables and chairs into order. They took place in the first raw as Natasha insisted. She was curious, but when the new teacher entered the class and stood there in his glory she was shocked.

"Good Morning. I am Steve Rogers from Manhattan"- when the students heard his name they started to whisper. Some of them know who he is and some of them didn't.-" I am the new teacher, you can call me Mr.Rogers."

" I kind of sad that I didn't take art for extra class as you did, he is sexy as hell."- Hill whispered to Natasha, but she was still shocked. ' No, that can't happen, why did he come to the club? What am I gonna do if he recognizes me? Phil just texted me an hour ago that he invited the new teacher over for dinner. No. That is just a bad dream.' She couldn't think straight. She needed to get out.

" I want to you to tell your name and age and which university you want to go to. Start from behind." 

'No' she shouted in her head. There were 19 people before she goes. Maybe the class is gonna be over, but the next class is with him. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Clint saw her. She was white and pale. "Hey, are you okay?"- he whispered.

"Yeah, everything is fine."- she tried to sound strong but she was on the edge of criing.

"Isn't it cool? You love some of his works and now he is going to teach us."

"Yes, that's super cool."

He was nice. He gave advice to some of the students and was surprised that everybody had something in mind. It was their turn. Carol was first, she told Steve that she wants to go to the military and serve the country. Maria was next, she wants to become a FBI agent, 'cus she wants to help the people. Clint told him about his sport achievement and he wants to be a proffessional. It was Natasha's turn. 

"It's Natasha Romanov, 17 and I want to go to NYU."- when Steve heard her voice he immadiately looked up from his papers and found her beautiful eyes. He was surprised to say the least. He was confused and in the same time angry at her and himself.

"Which program?"- he blurted out after some uncomfortable silence.

Are they gonna talk about which university she wants to go after everything. Or maybe he didn't recognize her.

"Um, Visual and Performing Arts or Liberal Arts and Science. I haven't decided yet."- she won't be the one who screws up.

"That is great, I went to NYU too."- that was all he could have say at that moment, but luckily the bell rang and everyone got out to have lunch or just to go the restrooms and Natasha was one of the firsts.

How could this happen? She is only 17 for gods sake and his student. And what if somebody finds out? His career, his life and his future are going down and he is going to jail. But Natasha, it's even worse. She can't build a life if that happens, no he has to speak with her. But not right now. Right now he needs some water. They both realized that this year is going to be super hard.

They both calmed themselves down in the restroom. When the bell rang they needed to go to class. It would be suspicious if they didn't show up in the 4th lesson. They ran into each other when they left the restrooms. Natasha was about to fight with the asshole who pusshed her off but the moment she looked up she met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. Steve didn't have time to proccess anything because it happened really fast. 

"Sorry."- was all he heard and then Natasha ran away. 'Shit.Shit.Shit.'-was all his thoughts.

When he reached his class room everybody was on his place, even Natasha. He started the lesson with some interesting facts about art and continued with some history facts about it. The lesson felt to long for both of them. Steve often looked at direction of Natasha, but she avoided his gaze. They had like 3 minutes left before the class was over and everyone packed everything away. This was their last class for the day. But Steve managed to surprise Natasha just a little bit more.

"Can I talk with you, Miss Romanow after class about your chosen university directions? I think I can help you which program would fit."

What could she have said? "Yes, sure."- and she still avoided his gaze.


	7. Ignorance is a blessing

Steve didn't exactly know what to say. He was sure that this Natasha is the Natasha from the club, but the picture didn't come together. Why on earth would a 17 years old girl want to work in a strip club. At this point he wasn't sure why was Natasha in the private part. She basically sells her body to unknown people. What if he didn't want to stop, they would have sex, god he couldn't forget how good she felt. Her lips, her hands, her whimpering sounds. Just the thought made him hard. 'Stop thinking about her in that way.' When the lesson was over he indicated that they should go to his office. 

Natasha was out of her mind. Probably he just wants to talk about her future. She tried to calm herself but it didn't help, she knew that this is not going to be an easy ride. Clint insisted that he is going to wait for her in the parking lot, but she knew that he has to practice for the next competition. She promised him when she gots home she will send a text.

The office was in the back of the class room. Steve closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair. Silence. Natasha stood there awkwardly. 

"So you are 17?"- his voice was music to her ears, she just realized it now how calming he can be.

"Yup. I am."

"Why NYU?"- Natasha didn't like the whole 'Let's talk about your future' lecture. She wanted to know what he wants.

"What are you really asking, Mr Rogers?"- Steve was a little surprised, but finally he can asks his questions.

" Why were you in the strip club?"

" 'Cus I work there."

"Why?"

"That is not your business."- she was on the edge of criing, but he pushed it further.

"Why do you sell your body to unknown man?"- she heard anger in his voice.

"I...I don't... sell my body."

"Well it seemed like you did."

"What do you want?"-A tear escaped from her eyes.

"How many times did you do that, and I want to know the truth."- he came closer and offered a tissue. 

" It's was... just... one time."- she started criing.

"You mean I, I was the one?"-he was shocked.

" Yeah."- she was so broken so vulnerable. Steve didn't know what to do so he hugged her tightly and tried to calm her. She was criing so hard, but after some time she cooled down. It felt so good to be near to him.

"Why do you really work there?"- he whispered to her ear. Steve met with a lot of people in his life and he knew by the look on her face that she isn't doing it for fun. 

"It's....not that easy as you think."- she didn't let go of him, it was so long that she felt this safe.

"Tell me, please." - he took her chin to look in her beautiful eyes. It was fascinating.

"....."-she didn't reply, instead she leaned closer and kissed him. It felt good, like heaven. Steve kissed her back, it was like when you are little and you get lost and finally you find your way home. In that moment Steve realized that he didn't want to find her just because he wanted to have a round with her, no, he wanted to help her. It was an instant connection he never felt. But at the same a time a connection which never be full. Not until he teaches her. He can't ruin her future.

When their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Unfortunately, the smile was soon gone. Steve leaned against her forhead.

"We can't do this. It's not right. I'm your teacher."- it was the hardest thing he ever had to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."- in no time she was at the door, about to leave , but Steve grabbed her arms.

"No it's not."-sigh- "You are beautiful and just the thought punishable, what I would do with you if you weren't my student. God. It's just not right."

Natasha didn't really know what to say. When they kissed time stopped. Everything was perfect in her life just for 2 minutes. She wanted that feeling, but he is right. They can't do it, too much risk.

"What is going to happen then?"- she was scared to know the answer.

" I am going to help you to get into university. And then we will see."- the perfect answer. Actually that was the answer she wanted to hear a day ago. Right now, she wanted so much more.

This time Steve was the one who looked into her eyes. "Just one last time."- and he kissed her. The kiss wasn't long, but everything was in it. 

" I have to go home, my father invited the new teacher over for dinner, I have to help."- she smiled mischievously and left the office.

"Wait. Wait. Your father is Phil?"- he ran after her before she could leave the class room.

"Well he is my adopted father, but yes, you are coming over to meet my parents."- she was out before he could have responded. 

'Congrats Rogers, you officially the biggest idiot in the world'.

\-------

Natasha decided that she is going to walk home, she needed to think. She lives 30minutes away from school on foot. She liked Steve from the first moment, just didn't realized it. In her whole life she never had a love or a crush, but Steve, he was different. The first time they kissed was magical and all the like 3 other times was magical too. She was scared because she never felt anything like that and because he has a fiance. Yup. That's too. But she would take that too. Just to be in his arms for one more minute. 

'Don't think about him.'- she entered her home.

"Ciao Piccola!"- Phil greeted her. He was in flour from head to toe.

"We are doing Italien tonight, right?"- she was laughing so hard on Phil.

"Sì. How was school, anything interesting?"

"Nope, nothing, just the usual."- she forced a smile, but Phil was in the cooking so much he didn't notice. She loves Phil, he actually saved her life in so many ways she couldn't thank him enough, but he wasn't her father. She missed her mother badly. Sometimes she cried herself to sleep. Both May and Phil knew how she feels, and they tried everything, but Natasha didn't want to go to a psychologist nor talking about her past. There were times when it was harder and times when everything was perfect. They didn't know about the whole Ivan blackmails Natasha thing and surely they had no idea that she is working in a strip club. They had done so many things for her, they put her in the best school, they paid her ballett classes and they took her into their hoom and take care of her since then. She can't ask for more.

"Honey, are you here?- Phil interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, yes."- she was criing again.

"What's wrong Nat?"- May came in the kitchen and saw her criing.

"Nothing, I am just.....a little emotinal."- she lied. Again. As usual. " What time is he coming?"

"Around 6.pm."- Phil replied.

"Well, I'm going to my room. I have to arrange a few things and get ready, if you need help you know where to find me."- she gave a little smile and she went to her room. She locked herself in and released everything what was in her and soon she fall asleep.

Phil and May often talked about what should they do, but it never helped. They knew that it's hard for her, they even knew that Ivan got out from jail but they didn't know anything else. In times like these they let Natasha be alone, because she didn't let them close anyway. The past year was the hardest, the more they tried to get closer the further she went. There were days when she didn't came out of her room and they didn't speak. 

As the afternoon turned into evening Natasha woke up in time. She slept 3 hours. She dressed up in a casual but beautiful black dress which showed her entire back. She let her hair fall down on her shoulders naturally. She was pretty. When she went downstairs the doorbell rang.

"Got it"- she told her parents and opened the door.

Steve's afternnon was rather boring. He called Sharon, he wanted to hear her voice, but at first she didn't answer and the second time she picked up she told Steve that she is busy and she is going to call him when she has some free time and then hung up. Steve could only say 'Hi' and that was it. 

They met in New York 5 years ago. She studied at the same school he had. It was love at first sight but the love they shared disappeared throwout the years. He realized it after the kiss. The kiss they shared in his office. He felt something what was long gone in his relationship. But it was more powerful with Natasha than ever.

On his way he bought a bottle of good wine for Phil and a bouquet of flowers to May and Natasha. When he arrived he looked in the car mirror and smiled. 'That is going to be a really good evening.'

He knocked on the door and waited for answer. When it opened his breath was taken away.

"Hi Mr. Rogers. Come on in."- she smiled. 

"Good evening"- he looked around- "God, you are beautiful."- he whispered to her.

"Good evening Rogers, come the dinner is ready. We made Italien, I hope you are going to like it."

"My favorite."

They all took a seat. May and Phil sat next to each other and on the other side of table was Steve and Nat. They made spaghetti ala carbonara and pizza, Steve loved it. They had a pleasent conversation during the meal. 

"Are you married or have a girlfriend if it's not too personal?-Phil asked while May served the dessert. Tiramisu.

"Well, I have a fiance"- he glanced at Natasha -" But things are not very good for us nowdays."

"Oh, how's that?"- Natasha asked suddenly.

"Um, I moved here and she stayed at Manhattan, it's hard to explain."

"I didn't mean to offend you, sorry."- she replied because she realized that's none of her business.

They ate the Tiramisu, it was delicious just like everything else.

"You mentioned earlier that you want to go to NYU, can you show me your art works just know what to expect?"- Steve asked when they were finished.

"She is very good, she keeps her arts in her room, show them to Mr. Rogers."- May insisted.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Follow me."- she was surprised.

Nat lead him to her room on which was upstairs. Steve was surprised by her works, they were really good.

"Natasha they are good, I mean, it's amazing."

"Thanks."- she sat down on her bed. -" I actually want to be a dancer not a painter as you, but it's good to know that they are good." Steve sat next to her. 

"We really need to talk."- he whisperd.- " My thoughts are always about you."

"I know, me too, but not here." 

Natasha leaned closer to kiss him but Steve pulled away." We can't. Your parents are downstairs. We should go down too."- he couldn't resist and gave a quick kiss. It would do it.

They had a nice chat, but Steve had to go because next day is going to be hard for everybody. He say goodbye and left.

'God Rogers, you are in deep shit'- he thought, get into his car and went home.


	8. Real talk

After the dinner on Monday evening, the whole week passed quickly. Steve had to find an apartment, beacuse as much as he liked the hotel he can't stay there forever. He had to arrange a lot of paperwork as he was about to open his new art gallery in L.A. He made new arts which were amazing, he was proud of himself. Sharon still didn't call him. 

Natashas week was just as fast as Steves. She had to study and do homework. Her ballet classes started, she have to be there 3 times a week. She loved spending time with Clint and with her friends but she missed Steve. She didn't know him, like at all, but she still missed him. They haven't got any time to talk.

Friday was a very boring day, but they had two lessons together. After the lessons were over Steve waited till everybody left and approached Natasha.

"Can we talk? After school?"

"Yes, where?"

"Um, what about you wait for me in the underground garage? I'll take you somewhere."

"My parents left an hour ago, so it's good for me. I hope you are not a serial killer."- she smiled, and god he missed her smile.

" I can guarantee that I won't kill you."

They both had another lesson. The only subject she hated was Spanish, she hated the language and the teacher too. But the lesson was luckily soon over.

"Are you coming over, we are about to watch the whole Hunger Game franchise."- Carol invited her.

"No, I have to practice, sorry."- Clint gave a strange face because he knew that she has practice on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thrusday, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe next time"- Maria said.

"Definitely, have fun."-they hugged each other and went their separate ways. Natasha went to the garage as they agreed. There were still a lot of cars but she knew Steve would come in any minute.

"Miss Romanov, my car is over there."- Steve greeted her.

"Wow, that really is an expensive car."

"Well yes, it was a gift from my friend."- he smiled - "Hopp in."

They both get in the beautiful white car.

"Where are you taking me?"- she was curious.

"You'll see."

They had a nice chat about art and artists. Steve drove to abandoned part somewhere in the beach. 

"How do you know this place?"

"When I was little my best friend lived here. I often visited him, and he showed me this place. I love it because the locals didn't about this."

"I didn't know about this place."

They stayed in the car.

"So can we talk?"-Steve started.

"Yes."

" I don't know where to start. I like you, you are something very different, but you are my student and only 17 years old. If somebody finds out what's going on between us they 'll put me in prison. And you future is ruined."- there was so many more to say but he just coudn't.

" I like you too." - she whisperd.- " I've never felt safer in my life than when I was in your arms. I want to know what's going on, I can't let go of this feeling."- she looked into his eyes.

"Why are you working in the club?"- he really need to know.

"You can't tell to anybody, promis me!"

"I promis."

-sigh-" When I was younger my stepfather, Ivan, tried to rape me,but my mom caught him action, so he beat her up. Her injures were very serious and she died."- a tear came from her eyes.- " Phil found me on the streets, I was very ill, and he took me in his home. That was nearly 5 years ago. But a year ago, Ivan got out from jail and found me. He told me that he needs money or he will hurt them or Clint. I couldn't let that happen, so I found this job, they don't know about my age and they pay just enough."

"Natasha, I am so sorry for everything."- he was sad about her future. "Why didn't you told your parents or the police?".

" I couldn't. He has his connections. He threatened me. Ivan said he would kill me and everybody I care for if he finds out that i told anybody."- Steve saw anger and fear in her eyes. 

"I want to help you."

"How? You can't."

"How much money does he wants? I will pay. I have money."- he offered.

"No.....You can't. This is my problem."- she was angry a little.

"But when the NYU finds out that you worked in a strip club, they won't let you study there."

"They won't know."

"You have to stop this job.."- she interrupted.-" You don't understand, I can't."

"No I understand it clearly, but there has to be another solution."

" I tried everything, but there is no place where they pay me enough, or those positions are already taken."

Steve thought about everything, there has to be something. 

"I have a solution."

" I don't accept money from you."

"I know, but I am going to open my gallery and I need an assistant. I'll pay you just fine, 1400$/month"

"You really would hire me?"

"Natasha you don't get it. I really like you. I want to get to know you. I want to you to become successful and you need this money. Please let me help you."- his offer was perfect and deep down Steve wanted to help because he felt like he took advantage of a young girl.

"What about your fiance?"- that was the questin, he didn't know the answer.

"It's complicated."

"Can't be more complicated than my story."- she laughed.

"Okay, fine........ Me and Sharon were happy four years ago, but something changed. We are together because people around us want us to be together. I didn't realize that earlier. I loved her but now, we rarely talk. Since I moved here, we hadn't even talked."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am sure now that I don't want to marry her,I just don't know how to say it."- Steve was honest. He never been this honest in his entire life. " I want us to be something more, but the timing couldn't be worse."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anyway, be my assistant, we can spend some time together, but the only problem is my agent hires only somebody over 18, but I can lie."

" You don't have to, I am turning 18 the next week."

"Really? When we are in Seattle?"

"Yes, at least there is no party."- she laughed.

"Can I take it as a yes?"- he hoped.

"Yes."

"But I don't want the whole school know about this and I think you neither."- Steve suggested.

"You are right. But I have to tell my parents, I can't lie to them anymore."

" I can work with that"- he smiled brightly.

" And what about us?"- she was hoping she would get the answer she wants.

" I think we should get to know each other before go further."

"It's okay for me. But I really want to kiss you."

"Just don't tell anybody."- he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. They were kissing for some time.

"I have to take you home, you have to pack for Seattle."

"You can take me anywhere."

Steve drove her home, Natasha thanked him for everything. She gave a quick kiss before she went inside the house. 

Natasha was happy, her problems seems to be resolved. She have to quit from the club and she can be honest with her parents again.


	9. Trip fun

The class trip was 5 days long. The program included a lot of activites. 

> * * *
> 
> _Leaving: From school on Sunday at **15.00pm**_
> 
> _~~~~First day (Monday): 15pm.: Arrival, 15.30pm.: Room allocation, until dinner free activity, dinner: 18.00pm., 23.00 Sleeping_

> _Second day (Tuesday): 8.30am.- 10.00am.: Breakfast, 10.15.: Sightseeing in the city ( includes: Space Needle, T-Mobile park, Smith Tower), 14.00pm.: Lunch, 16.00pm.: Arriving back to the Hotel, until dinner free activity, dinner: 18.00, Sleeping: 23.00_

> _Third day ( Wednesday): 8.30am.-10.00am.: Breakfast, 10.15.: Visiting Muesums (includes: Museum of Pop Culture, Seattle Art Museum, The Museum of Flight) 14.00pm.:Lunch, 16.00pm.: Arriving back to the Hotel, until dinner free activity, dinner: 18.00, Sleeping: 23.00_

> _Fourth day ( Thursday): 8.30am.-10.00am.: Breakfast, 10.15.: beach/port (lunch included), 17.00pm.: Arriving back to the Hotel, until dinner free activity, dinner: 18.00, Sleeping: 23.00_

> _Fifth day ( Friday): 8.30am.-10.00am.: Breakfast, until dinner free activity, dinner: 18.00, Sleeping: 23.00_

> _Saturday: _8.30am.-10.00am.: Breakfast, 11.00am.: Leaving , Arrival: Sunday **11.00am.** School__
> 
> * * *

Natasha liked the informative. She has never been in Seattle and wanted to explore the city.Traveling with the school principal was always stressful for the students, for the teachers and for the principal too. They always had parties after curfew and the biggest and widest was always on the last day. May never came with them and she was afraid that she would ruin something. Sunday afternoon soon came and she was ready. Phil took them and Clint to the school.

"I don't understand how is that possible that you have more stuff than me?!"- Nat and Clint argued.

" Yeah, 'cus I care about my appearance."- Clint stated

"I do too, but I don't need as much stuff as you, 'cause I naturally beautiful."- she shot back.

" We won't argue about that, that is 24 hours long trip ahead of us, and you can be annoying." 

" Enough guys, Clint you sit with Maria, Nat you sit with me, and there is no chance of the two you arguing."- Carol stated.

"Fine"- they replied in union.

They got on the bus and find seats for them. The bus was ready to leave but two teachers were nowhere. Fury and Steve. They waited for them.

"I can't believe that they are late."

"Calm down, Mr Always On Time. They will be here."- Natasha told Clint.

"Anyway..."- Maria interrupted them before they could continue.-" What he wanted from you on Monday? You didn't tell us yet."

"He just wanted to know why I am interestid in NYU and he gave me some tips how to choose between the two department."

"I don't like the way he looks at you."- Clint told Nat.

" You are paranoid."- they laughed at him.

"I am just saying that is easier to be careful in advance."- he was never the sweet talk type and they know that. 

"My knight in shining armor, I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"Here you go, Clint. They are here."

Fury and Steve got on the bus. Steve sat down in of the first raw and Fury packed his things next to him. He grabbed the microphone and motioned to the driver to get going.

"Good afternoon. As for the ride and for the trip, here are the rules: No smoking, no shouting, no baby making. I don't want last year's case to be repeated, so that means: No alcohol and no drugs. If I caught anybody doing any of these things, he or she has to face me and face with the consequences. Other than that lets enjoy our last trip together." - and he sat down.

"What happened last year?"- Steve asked. Fury gave a very unpleasent glance but answered his question.

"Last year we went to Bakersfield for 3 days. They always had their parties, drinking and truth or dare and games, just the casual. But the party got out of hand, a lot of 'doubtful' person showed up, they drank and drug came up. At the end of the party one of our student ended up in hospital due to alcohol poisoning."- Nick finished the story.

"Geez, I've never would have thought."

"Yeah, me neither, but it happened. If you don't mind I am going to sleep, because the next week we would be short on that."- and Fury dozed off to sleep.

Steve tried to find Natasha in the bus and he was almost entirely sure that she sat in the back of the bus. 

They were on the road for 8 hours when Natasha recieved a message.

' _Hey, beautiful. How are you holding up? '_

_'Yeah, sorry. I got your number from the school files. I hope you don't mind. Steve'_

Natasha of course didn't mind it, not just a little bit. She typed back.

' _Well, it's creepy, but I don't mind. I was listening to music. Carol is sleeping. I am bored. What about you?'_

_'It's annoying how loud Fury can snore, But I am fine.'_

_'Lol, I can hear that.'_

_'I was thinking about maybe on the free time we could spend some time together. :) '_

_'That is the best idea I have heard all day , but how do you want to manage that? My mother sits like two seats away from you, If you can't remember.'_

_'I' will solve it. Are you in?'_

_'yeah,sure. Just don't make anything supid.'_

_' I won't. :D '_

_'Steve I am serious.'_

_' Me too. And I think it's time for you to sleep. You are very moody right now.'_

_'NO, I AM NOT'_

_'Yes, you are. Sleep tight.'_

Natasha didn't replied beacuse she was indeed exhausted and they were still not over the half of bus trip.

\-------

The bus was uncomfortable. Their sleep was light. They didn't have enough space for anything. When Natasha woke up it was 8 in the morning. She was tired because her sleep was useless. Steve was still sleeping. He was adorable. Fury woke up half an our later and announced that they going to stop for breakfast at 9.

"How is it even possible that Fury slept like 18 hours. He dozed off when we left and woke up now." - Maria asked little frustrated.

"When you get older, it doesn't matter where or how, you just sleep as much as you can."

"We heard Clint's wisdom. Thank you for sharing it."- Carol joked.

"Anything for you guys."- he winked.

The diner where they stopped was small, but the food was delicious. They stayed for an hour. Steve woke up and ate with the teachers. After they were finished May found Natasha and they talked a little. May knew that Natasha loves her, and that she is a nice girl, but she was scared for her. She didn't want to ruin her last school trip, so she decided at home that no matter what she won't bother her and Natasha was grateful for that.

The bus was on it's way again and Natasha was bored. Carol was watching Friends, she already saw the whole series. Clint and Maria were arguing about something stupid. So she decided that she is going to text Steve.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty. I am bored. Entertain me pls.'- she texted.

'Good morning. Did you know that Scotland has 421 words for "snow"?'

'Yes, yes very interesting. Are you trying to entertain me with facts about snow?'

'Boy can try. How do you want me to entertain you when your mother sits two seats away from me?'

'You are unbelievable. At least some interesting facts.'

'I don't know what 'interesting' means to you, but I read on the internet that at least one in 5 people use their smartphones during sex.'

'That is interesting. Have you?'

'You mean, have I used my phone during sex?'

'Yes.'

'No I haven't. That is ridicolous. Have you?'

'Considering the fact that I've never had sex, no I haven't.'- Steve looked over to Natasha with a surpriesd face.

'Never?'

'Nope. Is that so striking?'

'No, don't get me wrong. I just thought this generation is losing theirs as soon as possible.'

'Not everybody. I just want it to mean something.'

'I am liking you more and more everyday.'

'Thanks. Any other interesting facts?'

'Sorry, I am out. I only have sex facts because my friend always share his knowledge.'

'Xd. And you don't want to share it with me 'cus?'

'Cus I don't want you to freak out.'

'I won't just please talk to me.'

'You asked for it. Outside of the bedroom, the most common place for adults in the U.S. to have sex is the car.'

'Sounds uncomfortable. :D '

'Don't judge, 'til you don't try.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Do you want me to have sex with you, and you have to be honest?!'

'Nat. I don't think that this topic is a phone conversation.'

'Yeah, you are probably right. Sorry.'

'Don't be. I promise you we would talk about that, but when we are alone.'

'Pinky swear?'

'Pinky swear.'

'Carol finished with her series and I don't want her to know all about this. Talk to you later. Have fun with Fury.'

'Thanks.'

He was a little turned on. Did Natasha really want to have sex with him? Because he was sure that he wants to have sex with her. It was just hard to explain. He still had a fiance, Nat is only 17, he is also his teacher. But on the other hand, she is almost 18, she wants this probably and he couldn't say no to her. Not for one thing. But this conversation is not finished. 

There was still 4 hours left and he started to have a conversation with the teachers while Natasha and Carol were talking.


	10. Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am alive. yay  
> I am planning to continoue the story or maybe create a new one(?)  
> i dont know yet.   
> I read the whole story again and I didnt even remember things i wrote.  
> i am trying to catch up too  
> i hope you will like it.  
> :)

By the time they arrived everybody was super excited, including the teachers. It was a little after 15.30. They get their baggages and went to the hotel. Fury presented a briefing. It was about more rules. They got the 2nd and 3rd floor of the hotel. On the second floor there were the girls, they were placed in double-bedded and tripple bedded rooms. On this floor was Sam and Melinda. The teachers were placed in private rooms on both floors. On the third foor were the boys with Steve and Fury.

Nat, Maria and Carol got in the same room.

"Soooo, what's the plan for the week?"- Maria asked the girls as she was packing her things.

"I reallly want to let go."- replied Carol. -" I brought some alcohol, cus Natty here is turning 18."- they were really excited.

"I really want to, but I can't."- she said a little disappointed.

"Why?"

"I dont want to disappoint you all, but my mum is like 4 rooms away from us."

"Yeah, well we will figure this out."- Maria tried to cheer her up.

"I know we will"- she smiled.

Natasha and the girls weren't really the types of girls that got really wasted, but they weren't beginners. They had their fun at times.

"And how about you and Clint? Are you planning something?"- Natasha teased Maria.

"I am not planning anything,"-Maria rolled her eyes-"I am made myself cleare, if he wants something he knows where to find me."

"Come on Maria, you know him, he will come sooner or later."-Carol said.

"I know it's just, I thought there is something."-she was sad.

"I know Clint, like I know myself. He will come and ask you out, he just need some time to process this."-Nat told her.

"Thanks girls, but we have to go have dinner."

"Let's go. I am starving."- replied Nat.

Marie confessed her feelings to Clint a week ago, but Clint was speechless. He liked Maria really much, but he never have thought that Maria would like him back. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. After that he wanted to confess his feelings but he wanted to be special, and Nat knew about it, but she couldn't say anything.

Dinner was pleasent for Natasha, she sat with her group of friends. They were funny, she enjoyed it. But the best part was when Steve looked at her and the locked eyes, it was short, but it meant a lot for her. After dinner they were allowed to explore the city a little.

"Okay, so we are going to find a supermarket and we are going to buy essential things, like: snacks, food and alcohol. Other than that it is not essential. Got it?"- Clint stated.

"Yes, we got it, but if you tell it one more time, I am going to kill you."- Carol said with a serious face.

Natasha was smiling when she got a message.

_'Stay safe. Don't talk to strangers.' -Steve_

_'You don't have to be afraid, I can take care of myself'-_ she replied. Nat was a bit surprised that Steve was worried, but she didn't mind.

_'I know you can, just making sure.'_

_'That is nice, do you need anything?'_

_'Just stay safe, and come back in time!'_

_'Got it.'_

"Nat? Are you with us?"- Maria asked.

"Hum..Yeah, sure?"

"Who are you talking to?"-they were curious.

"It is just mom, she just texted me to be safe."

Natasha hated lying to her friends, but she didn't want to share it with the others, not just yet.

They explored the city, well the city nearby the hotel. It was beautiful for Natasha. They found a really big supermarket and bought all the things Clint wanted. After they finished they went to a park and talked and drunk a little. They were out there until 22:30 because they didn't want to get in trouble on the first day.

To be honest he was worried, worried for Natasha. He didn't want her to get in trouble. He wanted to call her desperetaly, but he didn't. Actually, he called Sharon. But of course she didn't answer. What a surprise. After a while he just coudn't take it anymore and texted Nat. She didn't replied. After an hour had passed he was nervous, angry and scared, so he went to the lobby. Just when got there , he saw the group of friend coming in the hotel. They greeted him and he locked eyes with Nat.

Nat saw something was off. He never looked at her like that. She grabbed her phone to text him, when she saw that he texted earlier.

'Fuck'-she thought. She started typing back.

' _I am sorry, I didn't saw your text. Everything was fine.'_

Steve didn't replied. She was done with bathing and was in her payamas. The others were in bed, already. Just when she was about to give up getting a reply, her phone buzzed.

_'Come over. We could talk.'_

_'Steve, there are teachers in the corridor, I can hear them talking. One of the is my mom.'_

_'Please'_

"Girls, I am going to talk to my mom." - she whispered. Carol was asleep, but Maria nodded.

Natasha got to the door and listened carefully, when she thought that it was safe she sneaked out. She got upstairs. She heard her mum's voice. 

She was about to knock on Steve's door but before she can, Steve opened it.

"Hey, whats up?"- she asked.

"Everythings okay."-Steve kept his space. He motioned to her to sit down and she did.

"Steve"- Nat started. - " I am sorry I didn't reply."

"It's okay. I was just worried."- he sat down next to Natasha.

Natasha tried to reach for him to kiss him, but he pulled away, got up and went to the window.

"Steve"-Natasha went after him and talked to him in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, you drive me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you. Just the mere thought that you are with someone is killing me."-he replied.

"I was with my friends, and I don't have anybody."

"I know. Sorry."

"It's okay. So why did I have to come up here?"

"I was just wondering about you. And I have an idea."

"Really? Tell me about it."-she teased.

"You should sleep here." - he smiled. -" I was just kidding, I know you can't."

"You said we will talk about sex later."- she was nervous.

"What do you want know?"- he wanted to fuck her, like nonsense, but she was a virgin and underaged and after all he was a gentelman.

"How did you lose it?"- she wanted to know.

"Um, well I promised. I was maybe 20 years old, I was at university. I was inlove with a girl and she was special. We were dating for a few months, I took her to a restaurant and she invited me to her home. It was fast but good. Two months after that she cheated on me, but I never regretted losing it with her."- he always thought about it with a heavy heart.

"I am sorry she cheated on you, but I am happy that you didn't regret it."-she said.

"What about you, how do you think about it?"-he was a little turned on because Natasha was blushing.

"Um..Well, I am kinda nervous about it."-she said.

"You don't have to be nervous, it is actually really good."-he smiled.

"I know, it's just I don't want to disappoint anybody"-he looked at her with questioning face.-" I mean I want it to be good for him too."

"The first time isn't about being good it's about get to know the others body."

"You mean?"

"I'm mean you can pleasure the other in other ways. Like you in the strip club."

"Well, I have never done that before."-she smiled. They sat down on the bed.

"I can show you."-he smirked.

"What?"- Nat choked out about 30seconds later.

"It's oral sex. But if you don't want I won't push you"-he said it but he was a little disappointed. 

"No, I want to. I just don't know what to do."- she was nervous.

"Shh. It's okay."-he kissed her. They were making out on the bed, but Steve needed a little more friction so he pulled Natasha in his lap. She was wearing payamas which contained a very little short and a tank top and her bra because if she gets caught on the corridor she would be ashamed. They were kissing for some time when Steve started undress her. 

Natasha didn't know what to do, so she let him do what he wants. But when Steve started to unclapse her bra she got nervous and shy, she wanted to hide.

"No babe, you're beautiful. Don't try to hide from me."-Steve tried to calm her down. He was so turned on, that he was afraid he couldn't hold himself back.

She looked into his and she saw admiration. "O..Okay." Steve got up with Natasha in his arms and laid her down carefully.

"If you want to stop just say something. Am I clear?"-he asked and she nodded.

He kissed her carefully, he kissed her everywhere. After a while Steve took off her bra and she was beautiful. He was lying on top of her when Natasha felt his hands on her very private part.

"Steeve"-she panted.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not yet."

"Good."- he hooked her fingers in her shorts and panties and slowly undressed her. Natasha was a little scared but she enjoyed it.

"Open your legs, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

She was shy but Steve slowly parted her legs. 

He takes his finger and rubs lightly on her centre.

"Oh...My god."- she moans. She is wet. Really wet. 

"You like that, Nat?"-he asks.

"Mhmm.."-she can't find her words.

"I wanna taste you."-he moans in her ear.

"No....This...is ..perfect."-she can barely speak. He inserts a finger into her slowly.

"Cum for me Tasha, cum on my fingers."-he says as his finger darts in and out of her.

"Ugh...Fuck..I ..am...goint to....ah"-she cries out as her body tenses up and her orgasm washes over her.

Steve waits a few seconds before he asks-"You alright?"

Natasha opens her eyes and answers.-"I couldn't be better."

Steve kisses her a few times. They are lying in the bed.

"You have to go back to your room, you need some rest, tomorrow will be long."-Steve speaks up.

"No, I want to return the favor."-she insits.

"Doll, I can take care of myself, but I promise if you can come over tomorrow I will let you do anything you want."

"Promise?"-she asks.

"Promise."-he answers.

They kiss a few times as she gets ready, and Steve walks her to the door. Neither one of them want to be apart but they has to.

Tomorrow will be so good, both of them thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it.  
> Anyway leave a comment about what should happen and what you liked and what you didn't.  
> (english not my first language, sorry about it)


End file.
